


Science Bros Back to School

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Science Bros Back to School

Guest appearances was something Tony Stark was used to. Bruce Banner, however...he wasn’t exactly a people person, let alone a person that dealt with anyone below the age of twenty on a regular basis. Stark, he fed off that sort of thing. He loved the attention, even If it came from snarky, know it all kids who thought they knew everything about science. Walking into the classroom. Knocking loudly on the classroom door, he heard a few voices inside. Opening the door, a student looked at the two men before him. 

 

“Thanks, kid. Oh by the way, take your seat.”   
Of course the kid looked confused. Giving him a look of confusion, he motioned to the empty seat. “Go on, fido. Sit the heck down. I’m your teacher for the day...or a while. Yeah, a while works.” A snide grin formed on his lips as he entered the room, Banner in tow right behind him. The fellow children in the classroom fell silent as the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist sauntered into the room. He had a presence, that was for sure. Setting his many things aside, he groaned as the direct light of the classroom hit his eyes. Removing his sunglasses, he let out another groan. Banner shot him a look, one that could only attest to being a side effect of dealing with Stark and his late night parties, one of which happened last night. Placing his sunglasses back on, he sat down in the rolling chair behind the desk, the wheels squeaking against the floor of the science room. 

One of the kids came to the desk, handing him a paper that had fallen to the floor. Giving him a look of disbelief, he gave a snort in return. “I don’t being liked handed things. Uh, hand it to Doctor Banner over there. He’s much more….um, what’s the word. Oh yeah, he deals with people better than I do, and he’s a real beast when it comes to other things, so yeah” Opening up his laptop, he began typing away as he glanced up, seeing the many kids get out their binders and a piece of paper. Glancing to Banner once more, he shot a look of confusion. “Oh right, teaching duties. I’m just going to play a video for half of class….and Banner is going to give a lecture….on things the other half, maybe. I’ll decide that when the time comes. Maybe not. Video? Yeah, full video sounds good to me.” 

Waving a hand, he picked up a remote control, pressing a button as he let a video play. The video was on the stars. “You know, since this is on the stars and crap like that….I might have Point-Break come in and teach Asgardian things. It’d be better than anything right?” Biting at his lip, he reclined back into the chair as he motioned for someone to turn off the lights to the classroom. As the lights turned off, he let out a sigh. At least there was some comfort in having darkness in a room. Covering his face with hands, his hands smelt of oil and grease from the previous day on working on his Mark 42 Suits.

It felt better than anything at the moment and it was dimming him of his raging headache, not that the smell off his hands was currently helping in his situation. Hearing a few students talking at the back of the room, he paused the video. “Hey! Quiet in the back….no talking during the video. Quiet time...especially when the teacher has a migraine the size of L.A and New York combined, so shush” Unpausing the video, he sighed as he reclined again in the chair, putting his feet up onto the desk, glancing at the video so often. Of course the video wasn’t holding his attention, only a few things ever did. The only thing that did lately was his suits, Pepper and a few other things. One of the students raised their hands during the video. At least this one had manners, or so he thought. “Is it true that you helped save the world from aliens?” Sighing, he removed his sunglasses. At least the lights were out still. “Yes, it’s true. Me, Banner here and the rest of the team called the Avengers. Pretty helpful If you ask me. And no, no more questions will be asked. Not dealing with it, okay?” Yawning, he balanced himself in the chair again. Before he knew it, the video ended. Great, now actual teaching would have to be involved. Not exactly what he had in mind, but it was better than dealing with certain things. Yawning again, Tony Stark realized that mornings were not his favorite things to deal with, especially with kids, even though most of them happened to be quiet. Others, not so much. Would he have to do this tomorrow? Probably, it just wasn’t his cup of tea to do this all the time. Would he be doing this for a long time? No, the answer was a straight up no. Teaching couldn’t compare to being Iron Man.


End file.
